


Adventure in Chicago

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place from the 2nd season from the episode 'Goin' to Chicago.' Richie, Potsie and Ralph return from their weekend and Richie tells Howard about the weekend. How much punishment would they get? Find out! Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Late that afternoon, Richie, Potsie, and Ralph and the rest of the chior arrived at Jefferson High School. 

“That was a fun trip, guys. Maybe in the summer, we can go back to Chicago and do all of those other fun things we didn’t get to see,” Ralph Malph said.

“We’ll see, Ralph. It’s not even summer yet,” Potsie reminded their friend.

“I know that, Potsie! I was just thinking when the time comes for summer vacation,” Ralph told Potsie as he stuck his tongue out.

Richie didn’t say anything at all yet. Before Richie could say a word, their choir master spoke up.

“Now we’re back here in Milwaukee, you all can call your folks and let them know we made it back safely,” he told the class.

Richie thought to himself, ‘I was going to suggest the same thing to the guys. At least he beat me to it.’

“Cunningham,” the choir master said.

Richie shook his head so he would be paying attention.

“Yes, sir?” he asked.

“You are the first one to make that one telephone call to your parents.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The rest of the class watched as Richie took some coins out of his shirt pocket. He dialed his house number. He listened as the telephone rang a few times. He heard Marion pick up.

“Hello?” Marion said.

“Hi, Mom,” Richie greeted his mother.

“Richard! How was your trip to Chicago?” Marion asked.

“It went fine, Mom. I was calling for somebody to pick me up.”

“I’ll send your father out right away. We all want to hear about your trip to Chicago.”

“You will, Mom.”

Richie saw as the chior master signaled to him his time was up.

“Mom, I have to go now. Could you tell Dad we are at the high school?”

“Yes, dear. See you in a while,” Marion said as Richie disconnected.

Richie watched as the chior master told the next person she could make her call to let her parents know she made it safely. By then, the twelfth classmate made his telephone call when Richie, Ralph, and Potsie watched as Howard drove up.

“Hello, fellas. Richie, your mother gave me your message,” Howard said to his son.

“I figured she would,” Richie said.

When he finished saying that sentence, he finally said, “Guys, do you want to come with me and Dad?”

“Sure, Rich,” Ralph said.

Potsie and Ralph told the choir master they were going with Richie and Howard.

“All right,” he said.

Howard helped the three teenagers carry the suitcases and put them in the trunk. Richie took the passenger’s seat while Potsie and Ralph took the backseat as usual.

“I hope you fellas didn’t get into any trouble while you were in Chicago,” Howard began.

Potsie and Ralph looked at one another. Ralph gave a silent look with his eyes, saying, ‘How did Mr. C figure this out one so fast?’ Potsie knew what Ralph’s comment was. He answered back, shrugging his shoulders. ‘I guess that’s how parents are.’ Ralph returned with, I guess you’re right, Pots. My parents wouldn’t be happy either when I told them about our nightclub visit.’ ‘I understand, Ralphie. My parents wouldn’t be happy with that story, either.’

Richie didn’t bother turning his head back to figure out why his friends were still silent. He didn’t seem to care one way or the other.

“Oh, Dad, that was one thing I wanted to tell you about, but Mom and Joanie don’t need to hear this.”

“All right. When we’re done eating dinner, both of us will have to talk in your room,” Howard told him.

“Don’t get mad at us when Richie tells you about the weekend we had in Chicago,” Ralph spoke up.

“It depends what Richie will say,” Howard said once he parked in Potsie’s driveway.

“Does that mean I have to tell my parents, too, Mr. C? I don’t want them to yell at me,” Potsie said.

“That is up to you to tell your parents, Potsie. If you’d rather do this, I could tell them for you instead.”

“Thanks, Mr. C. You’re the greatest,” Potsie said as he picked up his suitcase and Richie, Ralph, and Howard watched as Potsie slammed the front door shut.

“Dad, what happened in Chicago Mom and Joanie don’t need to know what I’m about to tell you,” he told Howard.

“I understand, Richie. I could tell your mother at a perfect time when Joanie isn’t around,” Howard told Richie.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Richie said.

“Hey, Mr. C, what you told Potsie, would you tell my parents as well? I might not find the right words to explain,” Ralph spoke up.

“I’ll tell them, Ralph. Since your father is in the lodge with me, I’ll tell him at our next lodge meeting.”

“Thanks, Mr. C. I really appreciate it,” Ralph said as Howard pulled into the Malphs’ driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, which was Monday, Ralph and Potsie joined Richie for lunch.

“So, Richie, did you tell Mr. C about what happened in Chicago?” Ralph asked.

“Not yet. Dad didn’t promise he and I would have a talk about it when Mom and Joanie aren’t around,” Richie said.

Ralph and Potsie knew what Richie had just said about Joanie, his younger sister. She always wanted to be included into this sort of thing and didn’t want to be left out, even if it meant trouble.

“I hope Joanie won’t blab this private issue to her friends. She should know by now it isn’t any of her business,” Potsie said.

“Potsie, I know you’re right about this, but it is true what you just said,” Richie told him as Ralph nodded in agreement.

When he finished nodding his head, Ralph asked, “Rich, have you thought of telling Mr. C about the Chicago weekend at all this week?”

“I’m still thinking about it. When I’m ready to tell Dad, I’ll let you guys know,” he said.

“Sounds good,” Potsie said once Richie finished talking.

It was almost time for the afternoon classes to start. When he finished speaking, the three friends separated for their first class of the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day arrived for Richie and Howard to talk about Richie’s weekend in Chicago. Marion took Joanie for a walk while Howard listened to Richie’s story.

“You may start your story now, Richie,” Howard said once Marion slammed the door behind her and Joanie.

“Are you sure you still want to hear what happened?” Richie asked, still thinking he would be grounded.

“Yes, Richie. Ever since you and your classmates returned to Milwaukee, we wanted to hear how the weekend turned out.”

Richie sighed.

“All right, Dad. It’s like this:

Flashback:

Richie, Ralph, and Potsie were at the bus, ready to gather on the bus with their luggage. The choir master and a woman were taking his car and follow the bus.

She told the choir master, “How about Ralph Malph?”

The choir master said, “All right. He’s the loudest.”

“Malph,” he said.

“Yes, sir?” Ralph asked.

“You will be the bus monitor. The two of us will follow behind in our car.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ralph said and hopped on the bus with the rest of the class.

Richie was able to have a short talk with Fonzie before the bus left.

“Cunningham, I’d like a favor to ask you.”

“Sure, Fonz. What is it?”

“While you’re out in Chicago, would you stop by the garage?”

“Sure, Fonz. What do you need?”

Fonzie told him. “I want grease for the garage. It’s pretty valuable and hard to find.”

“What kind of grease is it?” Richie asked.

“It’s known as celebrity grease.”

Then he added, “I would like to have it in my grease collection.”

“You collect grease?” Richie asked in surprise.

“Sure. Why not?” 

That’s when Richie said, “I don’t know, Fonz. My father said Chicago is a pretty big city and it could be very dangerous.”

“What is it with this ‘I don’t know?’” Fonzie said.

Once Fonzie left, Potsie and Ralph rejoined Richie.

“What did Fonzie want?” Potsie asked.

Richie told them.

“Strange. Very strange,” Ralph said once they hopped on the bus.

Once the entire choir class found their seats, Ralph said, “Why don’t we do 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall?”

“Ralph, the ride to Chicago is a few hours,” Richie corrected Ralph.

“Oh, that’s right. How about 10,000 Bottles of Beer on the Wall?

Then the entire class joined in. They made it to Chicago safely. Once Richie, Potsie, and Ralph put their suitcases on the beds and started to unpack.

“You know, this will be fun,” Ralph said, naming things he wanted to do while they were there for the weekend.

Richie once again told his friends, “We’re only going to be here for the weekend so there won’t be time to do all those things. My father told me Chicago is a pretty big city and could be dangerous.”

“Who’s afraid of a little danger?” Potsie asked.

“I’m not afraid. Let’s go have some fun!” Ralph said.

Potsie had been in charge of the money since it belonged to his father.

“I don’t know,” Potsie said, giving it another thought and mentioned the amount of money.

That’s when the three friends locked the door behind them.

They went to a nightclub and caught a show that involved a woman popping out of a cake. When she finished her act, Potsie and his friends ordered more beer to their waitress. The money was quicjly disappearing. By the time the last of the money was gone and they wanted more beer, Potsie saw that he couldn’t pay her.

She watched as Potsie took his wallet out and opened it.

“I guess we don’t have any money to pay you,” he told her.

“You can’t leave without paying the bill. It’s against the rules. You’re not going to make the boss very happy. When you don’t have any money to pay, you’ll have to wash the dishes.”

Just then Potsie thought to himself and then said, “I think there’s more money in the room. Could you wait a while longer while one of us goes and bring the money back?”

“All right,” she said and gave them a time limit.

A long while later, the three of them rejoined.

“I looked. There isn’t any money left,” Ralph said.

That’s when Potsie got worried. Then the three friends and their waitress ended up making a deal. Potsie thanked her and they left the nightclub. They finally made it back to their room.

The choir master knocked on the door. He’d heard about what happened that evening from their waitress. He sure didn’t look very happy, the three friends could tell. The waitress stuck around a bit longer. The choir master told them they were out of the choir.

“Out of the choir? You can’t do that,” Potsie said.

“Oh, yes, I can.”

Then he said they wouldn’t be on television. They were disappointed when Ralph said he told his friends he was going to be on television.

Then the choir master said, “Didn’t you hear? You’re back in.”

The door opened. That’s when the woman who came on the weekend trip came in and found the waitress and got angry. That’s when he followed her.

End Flashback

“So that’s what happened, Dad,” Richie said.

“You did something wrong, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Dad. I’m sorry about what happened. Are you going to punish me about what happened?”

Howard shook his head and said, “I’m not going to punish you, Richard. I think you’ve punished yourself. I will pass this along to your mother.”

“All right, Dad. Are you going to tell Potsie and Ralph’s parents?”

“Couldn’t they do it themselves?” 

Richie remembered what they talked about before.

“No, Dad.”

“I’ll tell them at the lodge meeting tomorrow night, so I can tell the story to them.”

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the greatest,” Richie said and headed to his bedroom.

‘That was quite a weekend. Good thing Mom and Joanie weren’t here to listen to this.’ He started getting tired, so he went to bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost time for the Lepoard Logde to have their weekly meeting. Both Ralph and Potsie’s fathers attended that evening as well. Potsie’s fathers that evening as well. Howard was never close to Potsie’s father, but he had been thinking about recently becoming a member of the Lodge. 

“May we talk for a while?” Howard asked.

“About what, Howie?” Ralph’s father asked.

“How many times have I heard you call me that? How come you haven’t figured it out yet?” Howard asked.

“Sorry, Howie. What is it you wanted to share with us?” he asked.

“Remember when our sons went to Chicago for the weekend?”

“What about it? Did my son get in some sort of trouble?” Potsie’s father asked.

He sure had a feeling this was why the sort of talk that Howard wanted to share with him that very night.

“Actually, they both did get into a little bit of trouble. Richie was the one who told me about that weekend.”

“Come on, Howie. The meeting is about to start.”

“All right. I’ll share this very quickly, guys. Then you can have a talk about this with Ralph and Warren about this when the time is good. The weekend our sons had was involving a nightclub.”

“Why would they do something like this? Continue, Howard.”

So Howard did repeat the story Richie shared with him. When Howard finished his story, the meeting finally began.


	5. Chapter 5

After school ended that Wednesday afternoon, Richie headed immediately to Arnold’s. Fonzie was there, but he was dancing with a girl. The song on the jukebox was Pat Boone with April Love. It was never a favorite of Richie’s, but his personal favorite was Blueberry Hill.

When Pat Boone finished singing, Fonzie and his dance partner separated and went to join Richie.

“That was a nice dance you had, Fonz,” Richie told his friend.

“Why, thank you,” Fonzie returned.

“Fonz, have either Potsie or Ralph tell you about our weekend in Chicago?”

“Why do you want to tell me about your trip, Cunningham? All you did was that choir master wanted you to do that program.”

“Fonz, that was more of a trip to the Windy City.”

“So now you’re telling the Fonz about Chicago? Go ahead and tell me about your stay in Chicago.”

So he did, but he told Fonzie a different version from what Howard had heard.

When he finished, Fonzie gave out a laugh.

“You got punished from the choir master? That was not cool, Cunningham.”

“I know, Fonz, but you know Potsie and Ralph are when it comes to something this.”

Fonzie nodded in agreement. When he finished nodding, he said, “Those nerds should know that it wasn’t fun and games. The choir master said to your class was there to do your program and not hang around in some nightclub.”

“They know, Fonz, but they didn’t want to come back home without a souvenir to bring back to Milwaukee to remember the weekend in Chicago. Wish you were there to see the cake lady who brought us back to the hotel.”

“You are correct about the cake lady, Cunningham. I would love to ask the cake lady you just told me about on a ride on my bike. That would really be the souvenir to remember your stay.”

When Fonzie finished saying that, Richie really knew that Fonzie had a point. No wonder Ralph and Potsie wanted to bring her back to Milwaukee. Richie stood up and told Fonzie they could talk another time.

”Ciao, Cunningham. Have a nice evening.”

“I will, Fonz, and same to you.”

Once Richie was out of sight, Fonzie gave out a laugh. He enjoyed Richie’s story.


	6. Chapter 6

After school ended that Wednesday afternoon, Richie headed immediately to Arnold's. Fonzie was there, but he was dancing with a girl. The song on the jukebox was Pat Boone with April Love. It was never a favorite of Richie's, but his personal favorite was Blueberry Hill.

When Pat Boone finished singing, Fonzie and his dance partner separated and went to join Richie.

"That was a nice dance you had, Fonz," Richie told his friend.

"Why, thank you," Fonzie returned.

"Fonz, have either Potsie or Ralph tell you about our weekend in Chicago?"

"Why do you want to tell me about your trip, Cunningham? All you did was that choir master wanted you to do that program."

"Fonz, that was more of a trip to the Windy City."

"So now you're telling the Fonz about Chicago? Go ahead and tell me about your stay in Chicago."

So he did, but he told Fonzie a different version from what Howard had heard.

When he finished, Fonzie gave out a laugh.

"You got punished from the choir master? That was not cool, Cunningham."

"I know, Fonz, but you know Potsie and Ralph are when it comes to something this."

Fonzie nodded in agreement. When he finished nodding, he said, "Those nerds should know that it wasn't fun and games. The choir master said to your class was there to do your program and not hang around in some nightclub."

"They know, Fonz, but they didn't want to come back home without a souvenir to bring back to Milwaukee to remember the weekend in Chicago. Wish you were there to see the cake lady who brought us back to the hotel."

"You are correct about the cake lady, Cunningham. I would love to ask the cake lady you just told me about on a ride on my bike. That would really be the souvenir to remember your stay."

When Fonzie finished saying that, Richie really knew that Fonzie had a point. No wonder Ralph and Potsie wanted to bring her back to Milwaukee. Richie stood up and told Fonzie they could talk another time.

"Ciao, Cunningham. Have a nice evening."

"I will, Fonz, and same to you."

Once Richie was out of sight, Fonzie gave out a laugh. He enjoyed Richie's story.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that week, Richie was at basketball practice, Fonzie, Potsie, and Ralph got together.

"Richie told me about your weekend out in the Windy City," Fonzie told the two of them.

"So what did you think about it, Fonz? That was cool, wasn't it?" Potsie asked.

"Yes, it was cool about the cake lady, but not so cool about the choir class."

Both Ralph and Potsie looked at each other, silently said: 'The Fonz is right.'

"Tell me, you nerds, what did your parents do about your stay in Chicago?"

"They weren't happy to hear about it, Fonz. Mr. C even helped us since you know how our fathers feel about this sort of thing," Potsie said.

Ralph nodded.

"I do have a question," Fonzie said.

"What is it, Fonzie?" Ralph asked.

He wondered if Richie shared the same version of the story with both Howard and the Fonz, but it really didn't matter to him, but he thought he could ask Richie about it another time.

"How come you didn't bother bringing your camera to take a picture of the cake lady who helped you out by bringing you back to your hotel?"

"Good question, Fonzie. We didn't think we didn't need a camera to remember our weekend," Ralph answered.

"Fonz, she was just a backup, not a woman for some guys like us to be in a relationship. Why would you ask a stranger that sort of question?" Potsie asked.

"Potsie has a point, Fonzie. We're young guys and she isn't our age at all. Do you think she would want to be dating two guys who are immature?" Ralph said.

"All right. At least you nerds are right for once. Do you remember what her name was or what she looked like?"

Fonzie watched Ralph and Potsie shake their heads.

"At least a picture would've been the best souvenir to remember the Windy City."

Ralph and Potsie agreed.

"What do you have planned this upcoming weekend?" Potsie asked.

"I think I'll just stay home and have the ladies over for a small party. But again the plans could change."

Both Potsie and Ralph did agree on Fonzie's point, but they didn't say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the weekend. Richie had Potsie and Ralph over for a while. Fonzie was at the garage that Saturday, so there was no time for anything until his work was finished. He, Potsie and Ralph were in Richie's room, talking. They heard a knock at the door. Potsie was closest, so he opened the door.

"Thank you, Warren. Richie, I made some cookies for you guys. I still haven't heard about your weekend in Chicago," Marion told them once she put the milk and cookies on Richie's desk.

"I thought there isn't anything you'll be interesting hearing, Mom, but you will hear about it soon," Richie told her.

"All right, Richard. Joanie wants to hear about it also."

After Marion closed the door behind her, Potsie said, "Joanie wants to know about everything when we get into trouble."

"I know, Potsie. That's what little sisters for you," Richie told him.

"True. It's a good thing my sister doesn't do this sort of thing," Potsie said.

"And I'm the lucky one since I'm an only child, I don't get this sort of drama," Ralph said.

"You're luck, Ralph. Try living here and see what it looks like when it comes to younger sisters," Richie said.

"I don't think I want to do that. Since I'm hanging out with you a lot, I already know what it looks like to have someone like Joanie to follow you around."

"Ralphie's got a point, Richie," Potsie said.

"I understand, Ralph. I guess sometimes it makes me wish I was an only child, but not recently," Richie replied.

"Since the Fonz had to work today, did he say how long he was supposed to be working?" Potsie asked.

"I don't think he knows that quite yet. What am I supposed to be? The Fonz's baby – sitter?" Besides, we don't have to get our noses into everything Fonzie has in mind," Richie pointed out.

"Sorry, Rich. I guess I'm not thinking straight," he said.

"I understand," Richie answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Potsie and Ralph weren't surprised that they would have the longest punishment while Richie never did. Ralph was the first to speak up.

"Pots, I just thought of something."

"What's that?" he replied.

"If we never went to that nightclub, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"I see your point. At least Mr. C. Always knows what to do on solving problems to friends like us when something comes up. Of course Mr. C. Isn't our father, but he still listens to nerds like us. My father never really cares what kind of trouble I get into, but when something like this happens, he was never like Mr. C. Who would listen and find how to tell me what I could've done before something happens. At least I'm still lucky to be in this family," Potsie replied.

"I know. Imagine what it would look like if we were in the Cunningham family and Richie and Joanie were in ours. And Mr. C. Would not bother having two sons like he used to since Chuck never looked back. If Mr. and Mrs. C. Were able to have more children, things wouldn't be very pretty if he learns about what we did wrong, but like if they had us, Richie, Joanie, and Chuck all at the same time," Ralph said.

"I see your point, Ralph, but I've never really thought about that before. It would be nice to live in a real family like you and Richie do, but my family continues to ignore me when I want their attention. Is that a good way to treat a family member like that? It sometimes makes me think they could've been a better family."

"I understand that, but since I'm not you, I'm happy being an only child.

"I know, Ralph, but I think that's how I'd feel when I think about family."

"I don't understand why certain people would do this sort of thing to their children. At least I'm lucky Mom and Dad would never do something like that to their only son. If I even get married and have children, I'll give them the attention they need to have," Ralph said.

"I'd do the same thing when I get married. I think my family ignores me because I'm a nerd," Potsie said.

"I know you are, Potsie, but as a nerd, you do pretty well with grades in school," Ralph told him.

"Thanks, Ralph. At least somebody sees I work hard. I deserve something for all the hard work I do in school," Potsie said.

"Don't your parents say anything to you on how well your grades are and how smart you are about not quitting school?" Potsie asked.

"Never. What do your parents tell you?" Potsie asked.

"All they tell me is good work and keep it up," Ralph answered.

"Here's my question," Potsie began.

"What is the question?" Ralph asked.

"The question is, why would my parents have a child born in this world and end up not paying any attention to me? It still makes no sense at all. I feel like running away from home," Potsie told Ralph.

"At least that question decides to keep it from us to figure out on our own. I'm just curious as you too why people to choose that issue. I guess the child could be taken to foster care or an orphanage," Ralph guessed.

"I guess you have a good thought, Ralph. I would have never thought of that one myself. When I graduate from college, I'm going to be a doctor. Maybe that could be an area I could understand about children since it happens to me."

"I really think you'd make a good doctor, Potsie."

"Thanks, Ralph."

"You're welcome," Ralph told him.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, Howard and Marion were in the master bedroom. It was about a few hours after Joanie and Richie had been asleep.

"Howard, have you noticed Richard hasn't shared with me and Joanie about the weekend in Chicago?" Marion asked.

"Of course I do, Marion," Howard answered.

"Is there an explanation on why he didn't share the fun?" Marion asked.

Without their knowing, Joanie was outside her parents' bedroom, talking about Richie's Chicago weekend.

"Well, Marion, there is something you need to know about that weekend. I decided to tell you when the time is right."

"You may tell me what went wrong, Howard."

He began to tell Richie's story.

Joanie was still at the bedroom door, trying not to cough or make it loud enough for the whole household to hear. She decided to stick around before heading to the bathroom. She felt a sneeze starting to come, but kept the noise to herself. She didn't want Marion and Howard to know she was hanging outside the bedroom door.

If she did try to make a sound, it would make Howard and Marion think she was coming to their room, wanting something. She heard Howard clear his throat and begin to tell Marion Richie's story, but told it in a different version Richie had given to the Fonz and himself.

In the morning, Joanie told herself not to say a word about her knowing she was listening to the Chicago weekend.

"Marion, you'll get to ask Richie about it in the morning," Howard told her.

"Just get it over with, Howard. You haven't told me anything instead of not wanting to share with your own wife. There is nothing to hide, isn't that true?" Marion told him.

"Maybe to Richie, Marion. Richie says Fonzie already knows what happened in Chicago, so there is no surprise. I'll give you the short version so I won't bore you with the long version."

When Joanie heard her father say that, it made her think that Richie, Ralph and Potsie were in trouble.

"Maybe this would be something to share with the girls," Joanie said quietly to herself.

"Well, Marion, Richie told me he and the boys were punished by the choir master."

"What made the choir mast think of something that punished the boys? That isn't Richard's style," Marion told her husband.

"Well, Marion, he said it was because they spent the money Potsie was in charge of for the weekend. He said they spent the money by paying a visit to a nightclub and watched a girl come out of a cake."

"That's something Richie isn't old enough to do," Marion pointed out.

"I know, Marion, but he is growing up," Howard reminded his wife.

"I don't want Richie to become a man. He just isn't ready to live on his own," Marion said.

"I understand, Marion. He's a mature young adult. Let me continue," Howard told her.

"All right."

"Richie also told me they lost all of the money they brought along for the nightclub visit. They spent the money on drinking beer."

"Did you punish Richard when he came home?" she asked.

"It really didn't last long, Marion. Postie and Ralph spent a longer time for the punishment. It's now forgotten."

"That was quite a story you told me, Howard. I think Richard needs a longer punishment from what you gave him. He needs more time to learn from this experience. When I was Richard's age, I hardly got into any trouble," Marion said.

Howard said nothing more.

"Let's go to sleep. It's late already."

"Good idea, Marion. Richie doesn't need to have another punishment. I think he's already learned his lesson. Don't say anything to Richard you heard this story from me. That could be kept safe if Joanie doesn't hear."

"I see your point, Howard. And good – night."

That's when both husband and wife went to sleep.

"That's not enough to share with my friends. I probably won't say a word," Joanie told herself.

Then she fell asleep.


End file.
